A digital camera typically comprises an optical system, an image sensor, electric circuitry connected to the image sensor and a body member housing or supporting the optical system, the image sensor and the electric circuitry. When the digital camera is a so-called handheld camera, the housing typically completely houses the image sensor and the electric circuitry and any connections to other kinds of equipment, such as a battery charger or a personal computer, are accomplished through communication ports in the housing into which ports a connector of a cable is inserted. Such connection may e.g. be according to USB standard.
In other cases, such as when designing cameras for installation in a monitoring system or the like, the overall design criteria, such as a general desire to minimize the size of the camera, often results in that the camera includes a short cable connected to and extending from the electric circuitry and that any connection to other kinds of equipment, such as a computer or a network connection, are accomplished by a connection to this cable. It is often desired that the connection between the electric circuitry and the cable is made as small as possible. The connection may be detachable or non-detachable. The other end of the cable, the end being remote from the electric circuitry, may be design with a more sturdy connection. This latter connection may e.g. be according to USB standard or a standard 8P8C connection (often referred to as RJ45 for telecommunication or Ethernet network communication).
One problem associated with this latter design is that when the user performs any action involving the cable, such as when connecting or disconnecting any further equipment, there is a risk that the user accidentally exerts a force, such as a pulling force, on the cable with such a magnitude that the connection between the cable and the electric circuitry is damaged.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,530 there has been identified a problem related to the fact that computer servers frequently have many cables exiting the computer enclosure and that each of the cables must be clamped at the rear of the server. The document discloses a cable strain relief where a cable is trained in an elaborate meandering pattern underneath a plurality of hooks. However, the disclosed design is bulky and complex to install.